Lift-Ticket
Lift-Ticket was one of those guys who joined the Army to get out of his home town. The big difference with Lift-Ticket was that he scored so high on the aptitude test that he qualified for West Point Prep O.C.S. and Flight Warrant Officer School. Nobody in Lawton, OK ever suspected he was that smart. Apparently, neither did Lift-Ticket, since he opted for Flight Warrant school over the others thinking that it was the only one that offered training applicable to civilian employment. "Getting into a target area is comparatively easy: You wait until dark and get sneaky. Now, getting out once some caps have been popped and a can of firefight's been opened -- well, that's another story. All you can do is squat on the landing zone and hope that whoever's driving the extraction chopper is skillful, persistent, lucky and bulletproof. Lift-Ticket satisfies the first three requirements...and he's working on the fourth!" History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Lift-Ticket joined the Army to get out of his hometown of Lawton, Oklahoma. What made him different was the fact that his scores on the aptitude test were so high that he qualified for West Point Prep, Officer Candidate School (OCS) and Flight Warrant Officer School. No one in his hometown had expected Lift-Ticket was that smart, including himself. He opted for Flight School, seeing it as the only position with skills that could apply to civilian employment. Lift-Ticket became know for being skilled and persistant enough to get to a landing zone amidst enemy fire. Adding that to his apparent good luck made the G.I. Joe team take notice and offer him a position flying their new Tomahawk assault and rescue helicopter. Lift-Ticket was put into immediate action with the Joes, transporting one portion of their invasion force during the Battle of Springfield. For the next several years, Lift-Ticket and his Tomahawk took part in many operations. He delivered a group of Joes to the top of a glacier in Greenland, transported wounded Joes and stolen Terror-Drome components in Sierra Gordo, ferried Joes from Fort Wadsworth to the new Pit in Utah and rescued a small team from a near-disastrous mission into Southeast Asia. During the Joes involvement in the Cobra Island civil war, Lift-Ticket's Tomahawk, carrying several Joes was hit by enemy fire as it off-loaded them on the ground. Lift-Ticket was injured in the attack and was out of commission for the rest of the battle. It wasn't long before he made a full recovery and served as co-pilot aboard a C-130 transport plane, bringing a group of Joes to a newly-formed, unstable island to prevent Cobra from claiming it as a second Cobra Island. A short time after that mission, Lift-Ticket and a number of Joes flew a Tomahawk rescue chopper into Southeast Asia to pick up four Joes who had been on a long mission since before the Cobra civil war. The aircraft went up against Russian attack helicopters and was nearly shot down before the team reached their objective and picked up their teammates. Lift-Ticket continued on with the team for years on various dangerous missions, including the Joes' biggest operation yet, the Battle of Benzheen. At one point he even accomplished a believed-to-be impossible feat by barrel-rolling his helicopter to save Joes that fell from the top of the Cobra Consulate in New York. He remained on the team until it was shut down in 1994. MUX History: Years later, Lift-Ticket again served with the Joes, rejoining when they were re-activated in 1997. In 2011 he assisted FEMA in helping those stranded by the flood-waters caused by Megatron's melting of the ice-caps, and then continued to ferry much-needed supplies to those in need during the Earth's recovery from that global disaster. He is currently assigned to the Offutt Air Force Base in Nebraska. OOC Notes Lift-Ticket often works closely with Lifeline, and the two have formed a close friendship over the years. They don't always see eye-to-eye on things, but they still support each other through good times and bad. Sikorski, his Last name is an hommage to the Helicopter maker. Logs/Posts 2007 * 1 July - "Vipers in the Trees" - Tele-Viper 742 gets caught while upgrading a camera in the forest. 2013 *June 20 - Calgary Floods Rescue - Evac and a team of GI Joe rescue personnel head to Calgary, Alberta to help local authorities deal with a severe flooding event. Jun 21 - Lifeline's Whereabouts (Video report filed by Lift-Ticket.) "This is Lift-Ticket, and I just wanted to report that Lifeline is missing. He didn't report back in, and he didn't meet the rest of us at the rendezvous point in Calgary last night. I'm afraid I'm going to have to report him as missing, unless he's shown up or reported in somewhere and I just didn't hear about it. I've never known him to miss a rendezvous for the trip back to base, though. I'll report back if I get any updates. Lift-Ticket out." Players Doomflower has frequently temped this character in the past, during interactions with Lifeline. Hawk has also @emitted the character. However, he is still available for application. Gallery lift1.jpg lift2.jpg lift3.gif lift4.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Tomahawk (1986) * Ghost HAWK (2009) * Eaglehawk (2013) References Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Pilots Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army